The present disclosure relates generally to devices for controlling electrical loads. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an electrical device for controlling electrical loads having a switch actuator for on/off control of a load and a thumbwheel dimmer actuator for adjusting power delivered to a load.
Prior art devices may include a single actuator providing both a switch and a dimmer function. One example is a spring mounted thumbwheel actuator that acts as a dimmer when turned and acts as a switch when pushed. Another example is a thumbwheel actuator or a slide actuator that has an on-off function at the beginning or end of the sliding or rotating action associated with the dimming function.
Prior art devices may also include two side-by-side actuators, one switch actuator and one dimming actuator. However, one limitation of the prior art devices is that they require different apertures in the faceplate for each actuator. Another limitation is that at least one of the hand operable portions of the two actuators are stationary, or that movement of the hand operable portion of one of the actuators causes the other actuator to move.